(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns cartridges capable of providing a solution for medical use by dissolving a plurality of substances in powder form in at least one liquid, and more particularly, cartridges that can be used to provide a dialysis solution.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known that, in many fields, for example in the medical field, it is necessary to prepare solutions according to well-specified dosages in order to carry out specific treatments. Such is for example the case of solutions for hemodialysis sessions.
A number of processes and devices have already been perfected to provide such solutions for medical use, for example the one which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,750, in the name of the Applicant.
The preparation of a solution for medical use by dissolving a plurality of substances in powder form in a carrier fluid, described in this document, is carried out by means of a device in which these substances are contained in cells and which comprises a first duct in communication with an inlet to the cells for introducing the carrier fluid in the cells in order to provide a solute in the cells, a second duct communicating with an outlet from the cells to bring the solutes produced in the cells towards a mixing point located upstream of a place of use, measuring means to measure the concentration of the solutes and a flow control means to modify the concentration of the solutes in response to the information supplied by at least the measuring means, all the substances required for the preparation of the solution being dissolved in the cells and each cell containing at least on of these substances in powder form.
It must also be mentioned that these cells are intended to be used in a hospital environment or the like, where it is absolutely necessary that the number of manipulations, which are required for carrying out the preparation, be restricted to a minimum. The few manipulations that must absolutely be carried out should also be as simple and rapid as possible, so as to facilitate the work of the nursing staff and to reduce as much as possible the time during which the sick person is under treatment.
Therefore, an aim of the invention is to provide a cartridge for the preparation of a solution for medical use by dissolving a plurality of substances in powder form in at least one liquid, and more particularly cartridges enabling to provide a dialysis solution, which can easily be used by practitioners which must intervene on patients by means of the products contained in these cartridges.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such a cartridge for medical use, which can be supplied in so-called dry and sterile form, and also be immediately ready to be used by practitioners.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such a cartridge for medical use which is convenient to handle by practitioners without requiring them to take specific handling cares other than those which are required in the practice of their intervention.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such a cartridge for medical use that is easy to store while being immediately ready to be used without requiring a specific lengthy and delicate operation.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such a cartridge for medical use which, altogether, protects particular well the products in powder form awaiting to be used and which can be easily reused after having been refilled.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such a cartridge for medical use, which can be easily sterilized and encapsulated after or before sterilization.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge enabling to provide a solution for medical use by dissolving a plurality of substances in powder form in at least one liquid and which comprises:
a container comprising a lateral wall of substantially revolving shape defining an opening at one of its two ends, a bottom wall at the other end of said lateral wall, the bottom wall being unitary with the lateral wall, the lateral and bottom walls defining a main volume, a central nucleus of substantially revolving shape provided interiorly of the main volume, said central nucleus being unitary, through one of its two ends, with said bottom wall and having a revolving axis which substantially coincides with that of the lateral wall, said central nucleus having a height substantially equal to that of said lateral wall thereby defining an annular volume in said main volume, at least two separation walls imperviously unitary with the bottom wall, with the inner surface of the lateral wall and with the outer surface of said central nucleus to define at least two secondary volumes in said annular volume, the secondary volumes having predetermined sizes depending on amounts of substances in powder form to be mixed therein with a fluid and capable of forming solutions of the substances in the fluid;
at least two fluid connections mounted in the bottom wall, and adapted to provide connections between the outer part of said container respectively with the two secondary volumes;
wherein the fluid connections are arranged to deliver a fluid to the secondary volumes, the fluid to be mixed with the substances, and to withdraw therefrom the solutions formed therein.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cartridge enabling to provide a dialysis solution, and which comprises:
a container comprising a lateral wall of substantially revolving shape defining an opening at one of its two ends, a bottom wall, said bottom wall being unitary with said lateral wall, said lateral and bottom walls defining a main volume, a central nucleus of substantially revolving shape provided interiorly of said main volume, said central nucleus being unitary, through one of its two ends, with said bottom wall and having a revolving axis which substantially coincides with that of the lateral wall, said central nucleus having a height substantially equal to that of said lateral wall thereby defining an annular volume in said main volume, four separation walls imperviously unitary with the bottom wall, with the interior surface of the lateral wall and with the exterior surface of said central nucleus to define four secondary volumes in said annular volume, said secondary volumes having predetermined sizes depending on amounts of substances in powder form that said secondary volumes should contain, said substances in powder form to be mixed therein with a fluid and capable of forming solutions of said substances in said fluid;
at least four fluid connections mounted in said bottom wall, and adapted to provide connections between the exterior of said container respectively with the four secondary volumes; and
wherein said fluid connections are arranged to deliver a fluid to said secondary volumes, said fluid to be mixed with said substances in powder form, and to withdraw therefrom said solutions formed therein.